A Fortunate Misunderstanding
by Adara Lyena
Summary: A yaoi fic where Heero and Duo get together facilitated by a little alcohol and a misunderstanding.
1. Arrival

Rating: PG 15  
Main Pairing: 1x2x1  
Status: Complete (considering a lemony sequel), unbetaed  
Warnings: first fic ever, stereotypes, OOC maybe,  
Relena-bashing, some language, lime, dramatic  
emotions, sexual thoughts, fluff, happy ending  
Summary: A Heero-and-Duo-get-together story facilitated by a little  
alcohol and a misunderstanding (I know, not all that original!)  
Notes: Posted last summer (2001) on 1x2 ML, was titled 'A Purpose  
in Life' but that's a really lame title!! (I'm not good with titles :/)  
  
  
A Fortunate Misunderstanding  
Part 1  
  
Heero crept into the dormitory he shared with Duo and slowly shut the door, trying not to make any noise that would alert the hall monitors or awaken Duo. He was successful in the first goal but to his chagrin one of the lamps went on. Heero turned around to see a sleepy Duo sitting up in bed, blinking owlishly at Heero. The soldier could not help but stare at the boy who was shirtless and whose hair was a wild mess. Duo scratched his head and yawned loudly, completely unaware of Heero's stares. Heero had never seen Duo look so adorable or so irresistible. As Duo began to stretch, all Heero could think about was climbing into bed with the boy. It took all his will power to walk into the bathroom and get ready for bed.  
  
"So how did the mission go?" Duo called out to him. "Successful? Did ya get the info? How many suits did you destroy? Did ya have fun?" Duo paused for several moments, waiting for Heero to answer him. When no reply was forthcoming, he continued speaking again, "So are ya gonna answer my questions? Well, never mind, that's a dumb question; of course you aren't. But you at least could've said 'hi', that's what normal people do but then again I guess you don't classify as normal huh?"  
  
Heero's response to Duo's insult was to poke his head out of the bathroom and give Duo a death glare.  
  
"You don't intimidate me, you're not that scary," Duo said as he crossed his eyes at Heero. "Come on just tell me about your mission, it wouldn't kill you to talk to me for once!"  
  
"No," was the curt reply as Heero ducked back into the bathroom.  
  
"Well fine then! See if I ever tell you about my missions again!" Duo yelled as he laid down and pulled the covers over his head.  
  
Heero just smirked as he started to brush his teeth, knowing that Duo would tell him more than he ever wanted to know about his future missions. That boy did not know how to keep his mouth shut; not that Heero minded, he actually liked hearing Duo's voice, it helped to calm him down, especially after a mission. Heero eventually finished up in the bathroom and climbed into his bed, turning out the light. The mission had been pretty rough so he was too tired to check his email or write up a mission report like he normally did after completing an assignment. As he drifted off to sleep, Heero heard a sleepy voice say to him "Night Hee-chan".  
  
"Night baka," Heero replied with a smile as he fell asleep.  


End Part 1  
(I know it was short!)  
  



	2. A Fight

  
A Fortunate Misunderstanding  
Part 2  
  
  
Heero sat bolt upright in bed, gasping for breath as he tried to calm his pounding heart. His sleep had been disturbed by the loud, shrill ringing of the phone. He gave the phone a death glare, hoping it would shut up so he could go back to sleep. After about ten rings Heero realized that the person was not going to hang up, so he decided he should make Duo answer it since he was closer to the phone.   
  
"Duo, answer the phone."   
  
The only reply Heero got was a grunt. So he picked up his pillow and threw it at Duo. To Heero's satisfaction, Duo responded by yelping and sitting up with a shocked expression on his face.   
  
"What the hell was that for?!" Duo yelled.   
  
"Answer the damn phone."   
  
Duo grumbled and swore to himself as he tried to get out of bed but the blankets got wrapped around his legs, causing him to fall off the bed instead. Heero started to laugh as Duo began swearing louder.   
  
"Oh, so you think this is funny huh?!" Duo shouted at Heero as he untangled himself from the blankets.   
  
"Yes," Heero said as he smirked at Duo.   
  
"Yeah well, it's all your fault, making me get out of bed. You should've answered the phone since you were up first."  
  
"Just answer the phone," Heero said. "Might as well since you're already up."   
  
"Fuck you!" Duo shouted, effectively ending their conversation with his rude expletive.   
  
Duo finally managed to get to the phone, which was still ringing; he picked it up saying "This is Hell, Death speaking."   
  
"DUO!!!!!" Heero heard coming out of the phone as he watched Duo swear and yank the phone away from his ear.   
  
Heero would have been amused except he knew who it was and did not want to talk to her, especially this early in the morning.   
  
"I'm not here," Heero mumbled as he laid down and pulled the covers over his head.   
  
Duo smirked as he said into the phone "Hey Relena. How are you this lovely morning? Is there anything I can do for you?"   
  
As Heero listened to Duo talk to Relena, he knew the boy was purposely acting nice in order to annoy Heero and he found that Duo was succeeding.   
  
Duo listened to Relena talking for a few minutes, then said to the lump on the bed that was Heero "Oh Hee-chan! Telephone!"   
  
Heero uncovered himself and just glared at Duo, who was giving him a wicked grin.   
  
"I'll get you for this," Heero mumbled as he got up to take the phone from Duo, who continued to grin at Heero as he flopped back onto his bed and got under the covers again. Heero just sighed and tried to mentally prepare himself for a conversation with Relena.   
  
"What?" was all he managed to say into the phone.   
  
"Oh Heero! Did I wake you? I'm so sorry but you shouldn't be in bed on such a beautiful morning. Besides, soldiers aren't supposed to sleep in!" Heero looked at the clock as she said this, which read 6am causing Heero to roll his eyes. Relena continued her monologue, saying "Heero! I've got the best news! I'm having a party tonight! Aren't you so excited? You're invited of course, so are the other pilots! It's going to be so much fun!"   
  
Heero seriously doubted Relena's last comment, knowing that Relena's parties consisted of classical music, fruit juice and vegetables, plus a ton of giggling girls. Not exactly what Heero would call a fun party and he definitely did not want to go.   
  
"I'm busy tonight," was Heero's lame excuse.   
  
"Oh Heero you're so funny! Don't tease me! I know you're not busy. Quatre told me yesterday that you and Duo didn't have anything planned for tonight! Since I already got Quatre, Trowa and Wufei to come, you and Duo have to show up!"   
  
Heero wondered how she had managed to get the other three guys to go to her party. He figured she must have blackmailed them or more likely just bugged them until they agreed to go. Heero then decided that the party would not be all that bad if the other guys were going to be there. Plus, if he did not go, Relena would whine about it for weeks and he certainly did not want that!   
  
"Fine."   
  
"WOOHOO!!!" Relena shouted, causing Heero to wince. "I knew you would come, you're going to have so much fun. Oh I can't wait to see you! I haven't seen you since Thursday afternoon, that's almost two days! So you have to come over as soon as possible but be here by at least five o'clock. OK? See you later Heero. Bye!"   
  
As Heero hung up the phone, he figured he and Duo would show up sometime after 5:30 in order to shorten their misery by at least an half hour. Besides, what kind of party started at five anyway?   
  
"What was that all about?" Heero heard Duo say from somewhere within the huge mound of pillows and blankets that covered his bed. Heero just glared at Duo, silently yelling at the boy for giving him the phone. If Duo had not done that then they would not have to go to this stupid 'party' Relena was having. Heero had to figure out how he was going to punish Duo for doing that. Well, actually, Heero already knew what he wanted to do to the braided pilot. Heero wanted to seduce him. He wanted to run his hands and lips over the boy's body until Duo begged Heero to take him. Heero would then fuck him so hard that Duo would scream his name as pleasure overwhelmed him. Heero shook his head, trying not to think about that since he figured Duo would never want such a thing and he definitely would not do it against Duo's will.   
  
So, instead, Heero turned his thoughts to Relena as he answered Duo's question. "Relena's giving a party and she invited all of us."   
  
"That's great!" Duo said as he popped out from underneath all of his covers. "It'll be fun! I love parties!"  
  
Heero raised his eyebrows and said "Even Relena's kind of parties?"   
  
"Well we can always liven it up if we need to."   
  
Heero just shrugged as he started to head back to his bed, picking up his pillow along the way. Suddenly, Heero had a moment of inspiration as he looked from his pillow to Duo. He grinned mischievously as he just figured out how he was going to punish Duo. Heero slowly walked up to the head of Duo's bed and began to raise his pillow, while Duo, blissfully unaware, was proceeding to snuggle under his covers again. Just as he settled down, Heero brought the pillow down onto Duo's head with a loud 'thump'.   
  
"What the fuck?!" Duo yelled as he sprang out of bed. Before he could register what had happened, he received another whack on the head.   
  
"That's for making me talk to Relena," Heero said as he hit Duo with his pillow again. Duo blinked a few times, clearly surprised that the stoic Heero would ever initiate a pillow fight. He then grinned widely as he reached for his pillow. Heero decided that he was not going to allow that so he tackled Duo onto the bed instead. What followed was a vicious wrestling match involving lots of shouts; laughter; struggling, sweaty limbs and underhanded tactics such as hair-pulling and tickling. Heero could not remember the last time he had enjoyed himself so immensely. Although the situation become a bit complicated when Duo straddled him and attempted to pin Heero's arms above his head. Heero immediately became aroused as he felt Duo's body move along his. Heero tried to throw Duo off of him so the boy would not feel his growing erection. When that did not work, Heero picked up his neglected pillow and whacked Duo in the head with it, hoping this would remind the boy of what they had originally started doing. Duo took the hint and climbed off of Heero to grab a pillow. Heero hit Duo on the ass as he bent over, causing the boy to yelp and whip around to hit Heero over the head with his newly acquired pillow. Both the pilots were grinning like little imps as they traded blows and insults while chasing each other around the room and knocking things over. They eventually stopped, collapsing next to each other on Heero's bed, when they heard one of the guys next door pounding on the wall and telling them to shut up. Heero and Duo lay next to each other, panting and trying to control fits of laughter.   
  
After a few minutes of companionable silence, Duo leaned up on his elbow to look at Heero and say "Was it good for you?"  
  
Heero just smiled and nodded, unable to say anything as he stared up at Duo. Heero thought Duo look incredibly beautiful at that moment. His beautiful smile, his sparkling violet eyes, his flushed face that was partially obscured by loose strands of his hair. Heero reached up to slowly brush the hair away from Duo's face so he could see it better. Duo looked surprised by this move, which made Heero fear that he had overstepped his boundaries. Heero then felt his stomach flutter as Duo leaned a bit closer with his lips slightly parted. Heero was about to lift his head to touch his lips to Duo's when the boy suddenly moved away, getting off the bed and heading towards the bathroom, mumbling something about taking a shower. Heero gave a frustrated sigh when he heard the bathroom door close, thoroughly disappointed that they had not kissed. Heero figured that he had just misinterpreted Duo's actions, that it had only been wishful thinking.  
  
  
End Part 2  



	3. The Party

  
  
A Fortunate Misunderstanding  
Part 3  
  
Heero was sitting on a couch and contemplating suicide. Relena's party was even worse than he had ever expected it to be. The minute he had entered the house, Relena had attached herself to him and had not left his side since. She was currently sitting next to him, practically on his lap, and discussing various things that he had no interest in. A few of Relena's friends were sitting on another couch near-by and they kept looking at him and Relena while whispering and giggling behind their hands. Heero was almost positive that they were talking about the future marriage of him and Relena or something horrid like that. Heero had been suffering through this intolerable situation for over an hour; the previous hour had been spent at a dining room table eating a frightfully dull and healthy five course meal. Heero figured that at the rate things were going, he would be dead by the end of the night.  
  
To make matters worse, Duo had completely ignored him all day. Heero was not sure how to handle this, which really frustrated him. He figured this silent treatment had something to do with the little incident after their pillow fight. Yet Heero could not figure out what Duo's problem was since nothing really happened. Heero wanted to set things right again; he really missed the normal Duo. The Duo who always bothered him, who was always smiling and laughing, who had made Heero feel things he had never experienced before. Heero corrected himself as he watched Duo, who was on the other side of the room. Duo was acting normal. He was laughing, smiling, joking, having fun and being his usual social butterfly self. Except it was not with Heero; it was with five of Relena's girl friends, who were all flirting outrageously with Duo. It was not supposed to be this way, it never had been before; Duo had always paid attention to Heero the most. Now that his attention was directed elsewhere, Heero missed it and was becoming incredibly jealous of those with whom Duo spent time.  
  
Heero consoled himself by observing that he was not the only one in a state of jealousy. Trowa was sitting in a chair and positively glowering at the group of girls surrounding Quatre. At least Quatre seemed aware of Trowa's feelings and kept giving him apologizing and rather desperate glances. Yet Quatre was too nice to try to escape the girls in order to relieve Trowa's jealousy. Heero sighed, realizing he was now becoming jealous of Trowa and Quatre, wishing he had a relationship with Duo that resembled what those two had.  
  
Just then Heero noticed that Duo was walking over to where he was sitting. He felt his stomach flutter and his heart beat rapidly in anticipation of Duo finally paying attention to him. However, his heart turned cold when Duo completely ignored him and talked to Relena instead. Heero had never felt so invisible, so rejected, so hurt. He felt like curling up and crying, something he had never done before. However, Heero refused to allow anyone, especially Duo, see how hurt he was, so instead he casually listened to Duo's brief conversation with Relena.  
  
"Hey Relena, can I use your phone?"  
  
"Sure, how come?"  
  
"I wanna call Wufei and see why he isn't here yet."  
  
"Oh! That's definitely a good idea. He said he'd be here by six, yet that was an hour ago! You better make sure he comes!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I'm not gonna give him any other choice," Duo replied, grinning maniacally as he walked off to use the phone in a different room.  
  
Heero briefly wondered what Duo meant by his last comment before his thoughts once more focused on his feelings for Duo and how the boy had treated him all day. Heero was rather surprised with himself that he was so bothered by Duo's change of character. He had always known he liked Duo a lot yet never realized until now how much he really cared about the boy and how much he wanted Duo to like him as well. Heero gave himself a mental shake, determined not to think about Duo anymore, knowing that if he did he would get seriously depressed. So instead, he focused all his attention upon Relena and attempted to converse with her.   
  
Heero was so successful at doing this that he had not noticed Duo was back in the room until twenty minutes later when the boy went charging across the room to greet Wufei, who had just come in. Heero was at first relieved that Wufei had come in because it allowed him to stop talking to Relena. However, Heero immediately became resentful of how adamantly Duo was talking to Wufei and also how close they were standing to each other. The two pilots eventually came over to where Heero and Relena were sitting  
  
"Hey Relena, great party!" Wufei said with a little smirk directed towards Duo, who returned it, causing Heero to wonder what they were up to.  
  
"Oh I know, isn't it splendid?!" Relena replied, "It's the best one I've had yet! I can't believe that so many people came and I'm really glad you finally showed up. It means we can start playing some games soon!"  
  
Heero wondered what kind of games she wanted them to play; probably scrabble or something dull like that.  
  
"Relena, do you have anything to drink?" Wufei asked, "I've been running around for a few hours doing stuff and I'm really thirsty."  
  
"Yeah sure! I'll go tell the servants to bring out the juice and snacks," Relena said and then bounded off to go talk to the servants.  
  
Duo and Wufei started to snicker, prompting Heero to ask "What are you two up to?"  
  
"You'll see," Wufei said as he patted his coat pockets, which looked like there was something in them.  
  
"Yeah and I think you'll like it!" Duo said to him while giving Heero his monkey smile.  
  
Heero gave Duo a slight smile in return, thrilled that Duo was paying attention to him again.  
  
"So Heero, enjoying the party?" Wufei asked.  
  
Heero was about to make a snide remark when Duo cheerfully answered for him, "Of course he is! Wouldn't you just love to have the complete and undivided attention of Relena for almost two and an half hours?!"  
  
Heero just rolled his eyes as Wufei laughed. Just then there was a lot of commotion as the food and drinks were brought in and set out on a long table. Everyone went over to the table to help themselves, except for Heero, Duo and Wufei.  
  
"Have to wait until no one is around the table," Wufei said, causing Heero to wonder again what the two pilots were scheming.  
  
After about ten minutes their wait was over so the three pilots got up and went over to the table. As Heero helped himself to some cheese and crackers, he watched Duo and Wufei head over to the punch bowls. Once there, Wufei looked around covertly and then pulled two bottles out of his coat and grinned wickedly at Duo. He poured the contents of the bottles into the two bowls and then shoved the empty bottles back into his coat.  
  
Heero walked over and asked "What was that?!"  
  
"Vodka!" Duo said excitedly as he poured himself a large glass, "I told you I'd liven up this party if it needed it and it certainly does!" With that said, Duo bounced away to join his group of female admirers again.  
  
Heero stared after him, not particularly surprised that Duo had come up with this little scheme. However, Heero began to feel abandoned and hurt again as he watched Duo enjoy himself with people other than him. Just when he thought Duo was going to start paying attention to him again, the boy goes off to give his attention to those unworthy of it. Heero sighed and stared down at the 'punch' bowl.  
  
"Here ya go Heero," Wufei said as he handed Heero a cup full of the 'punch', "After a few cups of this you won't even care if Relena starts talking to you!" Wufei then left and went over to Trowa and Quatre to give them some 'punch'.  
  
Wufei had a point, Heero realized. If he got drunk he'd become oblivious to everything that was around him, even to the fact that Duo was not paying any attention to him. With that thought in mind Heero began to drink, determined to get drunk as fast as he possibly could.   
  
  
End Part 3  
  



	4. Drunk

  
  
A Fortunate Misunderstanding  
Part 4  
  
Seven drinks and ten trips to the bathroom later, Heero was feeling pretty damn good. He was sprawled out on the couch, grinning stupidly to himself and completely unaware that Relena had been trying for almost an half hour to convince him to go to her room. His mind was pleasantly hazy with no coherent thoughts going through it as he watched Trowa and Quatre make out in the corner. Heero thought it was pretty funny that no one seemed to notice or maybe they were all so drunk that they did not care. Heero looked over to a couple of girls who were standing near him; they were 'oh-ing' and 'ah-ing' and giggling; all their commotion made him wonder at the cause of it.  
  
He then glanced in the direction they were looking in and he saw some girl was kissing Duo. At first he just stared, his brain unable to register what was happening.  
  
Understanding penetrated his drunken stupor when he heard one of the girls near him say "Don't they look so cute together?"  
  
Heero realized that this girl was kissing his Duo, that he seemed to be kissing her back, that they were *together*. Heero felt like someone was gripping his heart and slowly squeezing it. He had trouble breathing as he was overwhelmed by intense feelings of hurt and loss. Heero wrapped his arms around his chest as he tried to control these feelings, to push them away. However, all the alcohol he had drank had left his mind in a vulnerable state, allowing him no control over his emotions. Heero felt tears form in his eyes as he looked up and saw that the girl now had her head resting on Duo's shoulder. Heero stood up and stumbled out of the room, unable to handle the sight of Duo being so intimate with someone other than himself.  
  
Heero made his way into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and collapsed onto the floor near the toilet. As he huddled against the wall with his knees drawn up to his chest, Heero cried for the first time in years. He cried over the loss of the one person he had ever learned to care about. He cried over the loss of hope.  
  
Heero was now painfully aware that Duo had no interest in him, that he probably never had since he obviously liked girls. Heero had once thought that Duo paid so much attention to him because Duo liked him. Obviously Heero had been wrong, he had interpreted Duo's behavior in such a way that it satisfied his feelings. Now that he looked back on Duo's actions objectively, Heero realized that the boy was just being friendly and just trying to get Heero to open up a bit. Heero felt fresh tears fall down his cheeks as he realized that maybe Duo would have liked him if he had shown more emotion, talked more and been more friendly. Heero groaned and rested his head on his knees as this thought flitted through his mind.  
  
However, before Heero could ponder this thought further, the bathroom door burst open and someone stumbled in. Heero lifted his head and his eyes widened as he stared at Duo, the last person he wanted to see at the moment. Duo did not notice Heero until he almost tripped over him as the boy made his way to the toilet. Duo looked utterly surprised when his drunken mind finally registered that Heero was huddled in the corner looking for all the world like he had been crying.  
  
"What's wrong Heero? Are you ok?" Duo asked as he knelt in front of Heero.  
  
Heero looked down at his lap, wishing he was anywhere but underneath the intense stare of Duo's violet eyes. Those eyes unnerved him and made him feel helpless. Heero knew that if he looked into them he would tell Duo why he was upset and he really did not want to do that.  
  
"Heero...please tell me what's the matter. I can't stand to see you so upset," Duo pleaded as he lifted his hand to gently raise Heero's head so that their eyes met.  
  
Heero felt his inhibitions slip away as he gazed into Duo's beautiful eyes and as he felt Duo wiped away his tears.  
  
"Duo...why were you kissing that girl?" Heero asked slowly, his voice quivering slightly.  
  
Duo looked completely taken aback by Heero's question. He sat in silence for several moments with a confused look on his face.  
  
Eventually Duo answered the question with "I wasn't kissing her."  
  
"Well it sure looked like it," Heero mumbled.  
  
"No, no," Duo said while shaking his head, "She just kinda threw herself at me and started kissing me. I was totally surprised, I had no idea what to do so I didn't really do anything, just let her do her thing. I didn't want her to kiss me. Besides, it was a terrible kiss, all slobbery- it was like getting kissed by a dog." Duo grimaced while saying his last comment; he then continued with "But Heero, why did that upset you?"  
  
"Hn," was the only reply Heero gave as he looked away from Duo, blushing slightly.  
  
He realized how foolish it had been to ask Duo about the girl because now Duo would nag him until he talked. Heero cursed himself for drinking so much, vowing never to do it again. He hated not being in complete control of himself, of his emotions. Heero felt Duo move and was surprised when Duo leaned his chest against Heero's bent legs in order to bring his face within a few inches of Heero's.  
  
"Tell me Heero," Duo whispered as he brushed a few strands of hair away from Heero's eyes, reminding Heero that he had done the same thing to Duo earlier that day.  
  
"I lost hope," Heero replied.  
  
"Hope for what?"  
  
"Hope that..." Heero hesitated, not knowing how to say it but feeling that he should be honest with Duo. Heero swallowed nervously and tried again, "Hope that you and I could...that you might be interested in...me."  
  
Heero noted the surprised look on Duo's face and after several minutes of silence, Heero gave a defeated sigh and leaned his head back against the wall, assuming the silence meant lack of interest. Heero gasped when he felt something soft brush against his jaw and to his utter amazement he realized the soft touch had been made by Duo's lips. Heero looked wide- eyed at Duo, who had a huge grin on his face. Heero received another shock when Duo wiggled his way in between Heero's legs and the wrapped his arms tightly around Heero's waist. Duo sighed contentedly as he rested his head on Heero's shoulder. Heero felt light-headed as Duo rested against him. At first he thought he was dreaming. However, he felt Duo's heat permeate through his skin, which brought him back to his senses. Heero slowly, possessively wrapped his arms around Duo while resting his head against Duo's soft hair.  
  
"Heero...I had almost lost hope this morning, when we were on your bed, after our pillow fight. You didn't seem interested at all. I was...heartbroken. I wanted, have wanted for so long, to be with you. I wanted you to want me, to care about me," Duo said, sounding like he was on the verge of tears. Heero hugged Duo tighter as he slowly rubbed the boy's back.  
  
Eventually he said "Duo, I do...I care for you a lot. You're the only person I've ever cared for."  
  
"Really?! You really mean that?!" Duo asked as he sat up to look at Heero.  
  
"Yes...but one thing Duo, don't ever ignore me again."  
  
Duo gave Heero a sheepish grin; he replied with "Heh, well it was really hard to ignore you, especially since you kept doing stuff instead of sitting at your damn computer. Were you trying to get my attention?"  
  
"Yes, I...I like it when you pay attention to me."  
  
Duo gave him another grin and said "I like giving you attention but I'll only continue to do it if you give me some attention in return. I hate talking to a wall."   
  
Heero frowned slightly when Duo said this. He knew that it frustrated Duo when he rarely responded to the boy. Heero just was not very good at making conversation or interacting with others. Yet, he realized he was doing just that right now with Duo and he was feeling relatively comfortable with it. Heero figured that with a little effort, maybe he could become more open, maybe even be affectionate with Duo. He knew that would make Duo happy so he was willing to make the effort.  
  
Having made up his mind, Heero told Duo "I'll try to give you more attention but I don't know if I'll be any good at it or if I'll do want you want, I don't even really know what you want. I don't know much about this stuff," Heero finished with a frustrated sigh.  
  
"But that's ok," Duo said cheerfully, "That's what you gotta figure out! That's what a couple does at the beginning of a relationship, they learn about each other and figure out how to work the relationship."  
  
Heero cleared his throat nervously before asking "So does that mean we are a couple? Are we together?"  
  
Duo looked at him for a long moment and then answered, "If you want to be, I am more than willing."  
  
Heero smiled when Duo said this, causing the boy to do a double take at seeing Heero smile. They sat in companionable silence for awhile, holding each other and grinning like idiots. Suddenly, Duo sat upright and gave Heero a mischievous grin, causing Heero to furrow his eyebrows in confusion and wonder what Duo was up to.  
  
"Well, now that we are a couple I can do whatever I want to you!!!" Duo said with a low chuckle while giving Heero a wicked look. Heero attempted to say 'it works both ways' but as he opened his mouth to speak he found his lips being attached by a very eager Duo. At first Heero was surprised but he relaxed when Duo ran his fingers through Heero's hair. Once Heero felt comfortable with this new situation, he leaned into the kiss, gently drawing Duo's lower lip into his mouth. As Heero started to suck on the captured lip, Duo let out a soft moan. Heero sensed the moan; he felt it permeate his body and fill him with warmth, desire and an aching need for Duo. Heero returned the moan while continuing to tease Duo's bottom lip as the other boy ran his tongue along Heero's upper lip. Heero felt the questing tongue brush against his teeth, seeking entrance into his mouth. Heero grudgingly relinquished the captured lip and let Duo explore his mouth. Heero's breath quickened and he heard Duo start to breathe heavily as their tongues intertwined in an elaborate dance of exploration and discovery. Duo began to pull his tongue back, giving Heero the opportunity to plunder Duo's mouth. Heero groaned softly as his tongue entered the warmth and wetness of Duo's mouth. Heero engaged Duo in another tongue dance as his hands began to gently caress the boy's hips. Duo moaned loudly and disentangled his fingers from Heero's hair to slid them slowly down Heero's checks and over his neck.  
  
Duo abruptly pulled away from Heero, leaving him winded and confused. He was not sure why Duo had stopped since he seemed to be enjoying it. Heero was going to ask what was wrong but his voice caught in his throat as he stared at Duo's flushed face, partially open mouth and eyes half closed from unfulfilled lust. Heero was completely taken aback by this amazing sight yet felt pretty smug knowing that he had caused Duo to look so disheveled and desirable.  
  
Duo swallowed, gasping for breath while managing to say, "We need a room!"   
  
Heero nodded in agreement, lack of breathe preventing him from verbalizing it.  
  
Duo sat for several seconds thinking, finally grinning mischievously as he said "Ok, you pretend to be sick and I'll have Relena show us to a guest room so I can take care of you."  
  
"Sounds good...no wait...if she thinks I'm sick then she'll never leave me alone."  
  
"We definitely don't want that. Ok, I'll pretend to be sick. Besides, you're a terrible actor so you'd screw it up."  
  
Heero glared at Duo for that last comment, but he decided not to say anything; he was too eager to be alone with Duo. The two pilots stood up but before Heero could head for the door, Duo pulled him into a tight embrace. They stood quietly for several moments, basking in each other's touch, content just to hold each other. Heero began to feel impatient however, so he gently disentangled himself from Duo and left the bathroom.  
  
Once in the hallway he waited for Duo to join him and then said: "Wait here and look sick."  
  
Duo nodded, grinning impishly and then slumped against the wall and hung his head, looking convincingly sick. Heero let his gaze linger appreciatively on Duo's lithe body for several moments. He felt his body begin to react to the incredible sight before him so he headed for the living room, figuring it would not be a good idea to have a raging hard-on when he talked to Relena, it might give her the wrong idea.  
  
Heero entered the living room, searching for Relena among the numerous girls at the party. He saw the other three pilots were attempting to enjoy the party in their own ways. Trowa and Quatre were still making out in the corner, although they had migrated from the chair onto the floor where they were in various stages of undress. Heero figured it was a good thing that all the girls had gotten to the punch bowl for if they were sober there would be a lot of screaming and fainting girls all over the place. Wufei was sitting in a chair, drinking from a bottle of JD that he must have brought with him. The chinese pilot seemed to be amusing himself by watching the frivolous girls around him.  
  
Heero finally found Relena near the punch bowl with a few other girls and walked over to talk to her. Relena immediately noticed that Heero was moving in her direction, which caused the girl to grin and yell out his name, causing the other girls to get excited as well. Heero groaned silently, steeling himself for the difficult task that lay ahead of him.  
  
As he approached Relena he said, "Relena, I need to talk to you... privately," Heero finished with a pointed glare at the other girls.  
  
"Sure thing Heero!" Relena chirped and gave the other girls a smug look as they left, giggling and whispering.  
  
Heero was about to pose his question when Relena latched onto his arm and said, "Isn't this such a great party? Aren't you glad that you came Heero?! I'm glad you did, we hardly get to see each other and I was hoping we could spend some time alone together." As Relena finished she wrapped her arms around Heero and gave him a hopeful look.  
  
"Actually, Duo isn't feeling too well. So, will you show me to an empty bedroom where he can lay down?" Heero asked, trying not to sound too eager.  
  
Relena looked extremely disappointed as Heero said this but she immediately cheered up and said, "Oh, I'll show him the guest room and then you and I can go to my room and hang out!"  
  
"No. I'm going to stay with him. He has been vomiting so I might have to help him get to the bathroom should he be sick again. You wouldn't want him to be sick all over the floor would you?" Heero hoped that his last statement would convince Relena to leave him alone with Duo. He figured he had succeeded when he saw her grimace.  
  
"Yes, you should definitely stay with him. But I'm sure he'll be better in an hour or so, then you can come and get me and we'll go to my room ok?"  
  
Heero grunted noncommittally, hoping Relena would take that as a 'yes'. Relena smiled cheerfully at Heero, apparently believing the grunt was a 'yes'. Relena then lead the pilot out into the hallway where Duo was waiting, still slumped against the wall.  
  
Relena walked over to him and said, "Well, he certainly doesn't look too sick."  
  
Just then Duo started making gagging noises while covering his mouth with his hand and dashing into the bathroom. Relena looked particularly ill as retching noises escaped from the bathroom as well as the sound of something splashing into water. Heero walked towards the bathroom and stood in the doorway, effectively preventing Relena from seeing Duo. The boy was currently kneeling in front of the toilet with his head so far into it that Heero could only see the back of it. Suddenly, Duo's body heaved and he made some terrible noises as something splashed into the toilet. Heero furrowed his eyebrows in concern, thinking that Duo had drank so much that he really was sick.  
  
"Duo, are you ok?" Heero asked quietly as he walked over to the boy. Duo continued to make gagging noises for a few seconds and then lifted his head to grin wickedly at Heero. Heero gave the kneeling boy a surprised look but then rolled his eyes, more at his own stupidity at being fooled by Duo' act than by Duo's playfulness. However, Heero didn't pause for long, knowing that they had to continue with the act in order to get a room for themselves.  
  
So he leaned down and wrapped his arms around Duo in order to help the boy stand while saying: "Come on Duo, lets get you cleaned up and then Relena will take us to a bedroom so you can lay down."  
  
Duo just grunted and wrapped his arms around Heero as they stood up. Heero flushed the toilet and then walked Duo over to the sink. Heero grabbed a washcloth hanging from the towel rack and thoroughly soaked Duo's face and hands, smirking slightly when Duo glared at him. Heero then gently dried the boy, taking more time than necessary so he could satisfy his urge to look at Duo. Standing so close to him and for the first time being able to openly observe him, Heero realized just how expressive the boy's face was. Heero felt he could almost read Duo's thoughts as his expression changed. First, there was annoyance at getting his face soaked, then he relaxed and looked content as Heero dried him, finally Heero saw longing as they continued to stare at each other. Heero shook himself out of his thoughts, deciding they really needed to be alone.  
  
So, he set down the towel and led Duo out of the bathroom where Relena was impatiently waiting for them.  
  
"You better not have gotten sick on the floor, those are expensive rugs in there! You'll have to replace them if you ruined them," Relena yelled at Duo as she lead them up to the second floor.  
  
Duo didn't grace Relena's outburst with a response; instead, he just concentrated on looking sick by leaning against Heero and stumbling every so often. Relena lead them into a sparsely furnished room situated at the end of a long hallway. Heero guided Duo over to the bed and helped him lay down. He then went over to Relena to shoo her out.  
  
As Relena left the room she said to Heero, "I think he'll probably go to sleep now. He won't need you here for that, so why don't you come with me?"  
  
"No, I'm staying here. Go downstairs and have some punch and snacks with your friends," Heero told her, hoping that she would drink enough punch to make her oblivious and thus forget about him.  
  
Relena nodded and left, always eager to please Heero. Heero sighed with relief and shut the door. He turned around and looked at Duo, who was on his side, leaning up on his elbow and grinning at Heero. Heero felt his stomach flutter as he slowly walked towards the bed. He couldn't believe he was actually getting nervous; yet, he had never done anything like this before and he did not want to mess up- afraid that if he did he would disappoint Duo, which he never wanted to do. Heero sat down on the edge of the bed with his back towards Duo, not sure what he should do next. He felt the bed shift and then strong arms circled his waist. He was pulled back into the embrace so that he was nestled against Duo's chest.  
  
Duo rested his head on Heero's and said, "Nervous?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Me too," Duo replied while squeezing Heero closer to his body. "I was thinking, while waiting for you to get Relena, that even though I want you so badly I want to take things kinda slow. I don't want anything between us to be rushed. I want to learn everything about you and for you to learn about me. I want to take our relationship one step at a time so we don't plunge headlong into something that neither of us knows anything about. I've wanted this for so long and it's too important to me to treat it with the carelessness that I do with everything else in my life. I want us to be able to create something so special and so enduring that it'll carry us through and beyond all the violence and madness of this war."  
  
Heero was utterly shocked as he listened to Duo speak words he never imagined the boy would say. Heero sat in stunned silence for several moments after Duo's little speech, trying to process the words and meanings he had heard. What he had heard scared him, he felt overwhelmed by the fierce and steady emotions behind the words. He feared that what Duo wanted wasn't possible; yet, Heero also wanted it. He didn't just want a quick fuck. He wanted to create and have something that had more meaning and longevity than the next mission, than this war. Heero wanted to have a solid purpose in his life and he knew Duo could give this to him.  
  
Heero smiled and tilted his head to the side in order to look at Duo. He stared at Duo for several moments before shifting sideways so he could wrap his arms around Duo.  
  
As Heero rested his head on Duo's shoulder he said, "I think we both need something in our lives that will give us a more meaningful purpose than a war that can't last forever. I think we can create this purpose together."  
  
"Oh Heero..." was all Duo managed to say as he struggled to control his emotions.  
  
Heero looked up and saw Duo on the verge of tears so he gently brushed his lips along Duo's cheek. Heero felt the check raise in a smile, which encouraged him to place a tender kiss on Duo's lips. Duo returned the kiss by pressing his lips firmly against Heero's and raising his hand to run his fingers through Heero's hair. They kissed for several moments, enjoying the intimate contact that they had both longed for but had never received from anyone before. Heero slowly pulled his lips away from Duo's, reluctant to break the kiss yet desiring to lie down beside Duo and hold him. Duo gave him a disappointed look as Heero distanced himself from the boy.  
  
The look caused Heero to smile and say, "I could kiss you all night long but what I really want is for us to lay down and hold each other."  
  
Duo looked shocked at first but then grinned broadly as he scooted across the bed to give Heero room to lay down. Heero slipped off his shoes and then slid under the covers, watching Duo do the same. As Duo settled down next to him, Heero slid an arm underneath Duo's head and another wrapped around the boy's body. Duo threw an arm over Heero as he snuggled against Heero's chest. They were silent for several moments as they gradually grew accustomed to this new experience. As much as Heero wanted to stay awake and enjoy this closeness he now shared with Duo, he felt alcohol induced weariness overcome him. He let out a contended sigh as his body relaxed and his eyes closed.  
  
Heero vaguely heard Duo say his name but his only reply was a quiet 'Mmmmm....' as sleep threatened to overtake him.  
  
"Heero...I've never felt so...so happy, so at peace before," Duo whispered in a slightly awed tone.  
  
Heero tightened his embrace around Duo and replied, "I know. We should make a habit of this."  
  
"Definitely," was the only response he got.  
  
Heero smiled and as he drifted off to sleep he realized that the war had been the best thing that ever happened to him because it had brought Duo to him. Now he had a purpose in life.   
  
  
End  
  
-That's it. I hope that you liked it even though it was my first ever fic. Don't be shy, send comments :)  
  



End file.
